


The Secret

by Peppyquack



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, Implied Mpreg, Multi, also werewolves don’t turn till they’re 7 yrs old cause I wrote it and now I’m lazy, but not really mentioned, even if they were bitten before 7, the cursed child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppyquack/pseuds/Peppyquack
Summary: Teddy Lupin is in his seacond year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry when he finds out that he is not the only one with dead parents. Turns out that Tonks was Remus' second lover.





	1. The train

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so sorry if I have offended anyone with this. Please forgive me and don't kill me!!

Teddy Lupin sat in the Hogwarts Express, on his way to the place his parents died.

He sat on his own in the carriage, playing with his pure white albino cat, moon. 

 

The carrige was quiet except for the occasional scratch on moon's claws against the fabric of the chairs, but this was not to last, because the carrige door opened with a shudder and in came a girl. 

She had pitch black scruffy hair and pale skin with what looked like scared all over her face. She wore scruffy skinny jeans with a long sleeved shirt and tie - an odd combination Teddy had to admit, but it looked ok.

"Can I sit here?" She asked timidly, looking at Teddy with her stormy grey eyes,

"Yeah, sure." He replied quickly, "I'm Teddy Lupin, what's your name?" He questioned her,

"Hope" she said, "I'm a second year, but I don't have any friends in that year." She said, sitting down and extending her hand,

"Not trying to be rude, but what's your last name Hope?" He questioned, wondering who her parents where, and shaking her hand.

"Um," she bit her lip, "I was left outside an orphanage when one of my parents died with a letter, explaining my father had died and my name was Hope. I ran away from there after I turned seven because....Strange things had happened.

"Oh, ok, sorry" teddy replied, a bit surprised, "my parents died when I was a baby to, they actually died at Hogwarts at the battle.

"I'm sorry," She muttered "It's fine, I've been practically raised by my grandmother and godfather anyway."

"Cool," Hope said with a smile, even if it was slightly strained, and settled down in her seat and promptly fell asleep. Probably due to the massive eye-bags under her eyes.

As she slept he couldn't help but notice her absence of a pet, and as she lay their, her scars couldn't help but remind him of Bill's, as he often visited Victorie, at their house, as they where great friends, and he often saw Bill knaping after a full moon.

That's when it hit him, the tiredness, the being homeless, the strange things happening, the not having a pet and the scars, this girl might be a werewolf! He filled this new discovery in his brain to ask her when she woke up, but for the moment just gazed out of the window and pondered what Hogwarts would be like.


	2. Dreams

When Hope got on the train she was filled with a sense of dread.  
She didn't have any friends as she was joining in the second year, and no one would want to be friends with the weird, quiet, scarred girl so of course now everyone was pared of in their groups and she had no chance.

She almost regretted even listening to Macgonnagal and coming here in the first place on the promise that she wouldn't be allowed to hurt anyone. But she knew that going to the shrieking shack every month with a wolfs bane potion was a better option than being around helpless muggles during the full moon.

When she found the boy in the almost empty compartment she was filled with relief that there where some seats still for her to lay out on and promptly fell asleep.

The only problem with sleep is that it brings dreams.

In the dream she was watching a scene unfold.

There was a man in a long warn brown coat with brown, slightly gray hair carrying a basket which contained a bundle of clothes. There where tears running down his face but he didn't stop to wipe them away as he was obviously in a hurry to get somewhere.

Suddenly a giant building loomed up in front of the man, and Hope recognised with a jolt that it was the orphanage she grew up in, before she started her transformations.  
The man put the basket down on the front steps of the building and removed some of the bundle, revealing a baby's face.

Hope recognised this as her from her records at the orphanage which she looked at.

The man bent down over her, and even over the wind she could hear the quiet "I love you," followed by an even quieter, "I'm sorry." As he tied a tie gently around her neck.

 

Then suddenly the man stood up and knocked on the door of the orphanage before hurrying away.

The fog closed in around her and suddenly she only saw gray smoke before suddenly a voice penetrated the fog, "um, you should probably get your school robes on now." it said, and as she opened her eyes she saw the other boy who was in the carriage she had fallen asleep in gently shaking her awake.

 


	3. Literally nothing happened in this chapter dammit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is really short and nothing really happens, but I’m having to think about the sorting next chapter so look forward to that :)

Hope told him to turn around as she got changed and she did the same for him, but as they did this he was itching to turn around and ask if she was a lycanthrope, but he figured it would be rude, and she didn't seem like the talking type.

He had figured that she didn't like to talk correctly, judging by the awkward silence they sat in for the rest of the train ride, and by the time the train arrived Teddy was sure they both breathed a sigh of relief.

As they got off the train a giant man called "firs' years o'er 'ere!"  
And Teddy hurried over to him, recognising Hagrid, the school gatekeeper.

"Hi Hagrid!" Called Teddy, as he pushed his way towards the half giant, all qualms about Hope forgotten for the moment.  
"Ey, Ted! 'Ow're y' doin'?" Hagrid asked Teddy over the heads of the small first years, making Teddy thank whatever gods where out there that he was tall.  
"I'm Ok, thanks Hagrid, how are you?" Teddy replied politely.  
"I'm good, see y' lat'r Ted." Hagrid said as he was swept away by a sea of children.

Teddy turned around to follow the crowd to the carriages but was met with the dark eyes of Hope, and for the first time he noticed that it seemed like her eyes where just pupils and had no iris because of the fact they where almost black.  
'Stop it.' He told himself, tearing his gaze away form Hope's eyes only to notice her hesitantly talking.  
"So, um, what year are you in?"  
"Oh, second year, but my godfather, who I live with, knows Hagrid well.”  
“Oh, ok, what house are you in, I’m joining in second year cause I couldn’t attend last year or the year before butprofessor McGonagall thought joining in third year would be too hard for me to catch up.” Hope explained, looking at her feet,  
“I’m in Gryffindor **(a.n. I know he’s in Hufflepuff, but plot convenience y’know)** , It’s probably the best house cause everyone is so cool and usually  nice and my dad was in it.” Teddy replied excitedly, as he always did when talking about Hogwarts as they both climbed into a carriage with another student Teddy recognised.


	4. The revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so no sorting yet, but I promise it in the next chapter!

 

“O-oh, hi V-Victoire.” Stuttered Teddy, nervously tapping his leg, a habit he has inherited from his father, he had been told.

“Hi Teddy! And who’s this...?” Vic replied, trailing off and indicating to Hope with an elegant raised eyebrow.

“Oh! This is Hope, I met her on the train, she’s joining our year.” Teddy stated cautiously, regaining his confidence, observing the two completely different girls.

One of them with perfectly manicured fingers and immaculate skin, one with ripped and chewed nails, and weather-beaten skin, scattered with scares; one with beautiful flowing golden locks, one with scruffy short boy-cut hair, but he recognised the the one thing they seemed to share, that steely glint in their eyes, that told you not to mess with them.

“Hope, nice to meet you, I’m Victoire Weasley, but just call be Vic.” Vic said with a slight smile on her face, extending her hand.

“Nice to meet you Vic.” Hope replied, with a seemingly familiar smirk on her face, but he couldn’t quite place where he knew it from.

He puzzled about that for the rest of the journey up to the castle, as the two completely different girls got on surprisingly well, and chatted about different magical creatures, as Vic was part vela, although Hope didn’t reveal her... condition... that Teddy had guessed so she kept the conversation well away from werewolves.

Suddenly, it came to him, where he had seen the smirk before. In the photo of the original order! It was identical to the smirk of the man who, in the photo, had his arm sling over Teddy’s own father.

Sirius Black.

And if Teddy’s maths was correct (which, to be fair, wasn’t often) then the time Hope was put into an orphanage would be just after Sirius would’ve died.

Teddy made a mental note to send an owl to his godfather about this new revelation as soon as the start of term feast was finished, but for now, he had to watch his new friend be sorted.

 


End file.
